For the Love of the Gundam Boys.... And More..
by shadow kei
Summary: Mild cursing in a. english and japanese. it's got 3 original chars (see my shinigami) and 3 of the g-boys hooked up.. there may be drama may not R+R please.
1. Default Chapter

For The Love Of The Gundam Boys!.. and More!  
  
BY: Lacey AKA Kei  
  
1 Support from Raven and Zaria on this one! Thanx guys!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing OR any of the characters… as much as I wish. But I will buy them for 31 dollars -hint hint-! And I'm not making ANY money off of writing this stuff. It's just something to do in Algebra and English class to look like I'm doing work ^-^'.  
  
Claimer: I own no one but myself (Nea)! Raven and Zaria are friends of mine in real life… those aren't their real names so don't try and stalk them. Sammy is my little brother.. that's not his name if ya read my profile x.x. I own random people in here other than the above said.  
  
And Raven you better like this story it's TWENTY-EIGHT PAGES ON PAPER! So be happy! And you forced me to type it up.  
  
I may use the beginning in another story soon… so if you see it some other time it's prolly different! Luv to all my friends! The few I have x.x…  
  
ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
You cannot be saved. The World will end. Life is pointless. The demons within us all shall conquer.  
  
Duo blinks, "Happy little camper aren't you?" he asked the computer in the dark quickly. He read the rest of it quickly but in detail so he was sure he would remember it. Just hours before he had been complaining about having to go on the mission. Heero would have been better at it, he would admit it, but he was away on a mission of his own at the time.  
  
As he put a disk in the compartment to save the "information" off of the computer he heard footsteps in the hallway. Duo looked at the door and back at the computer screen, seeing the files downloading. "Stupid computer hurry up." He hissed urgently. He heard the footsteps getting closer, "Hurry!" he said panicky. He looked up to the ventilation system where he would make his escape. He saw the last file transfer to the disk. He quickly deleted the files on the hard drive. His nerve heightened senses, heard every footstep as the person came closer to the room.  
  
The doorknob turned, and when the guard looked in she saw nothing except a dark computer lab. 'I could have swore I heard something in here…' She looks around once more to make sure no one was there. She shook her head and mutters, "These late shifts must be getting to me." She walks out and closes the door.  
  
Duo lets out a deep breath that he had been holding since the guard came in. He jumped down from the wall he had perched himself on silently and quickly got into the vent system.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ About an hour later at the Safe House ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walks into the Safe House and collapses on the couch, dropping the duffel bag on the way down. He looks at the clock before he shuts his eyes, noting it's 1:30am then falls asleep.  
  
  
  
~~ About 8:10am same day ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Move it Maxwell.", came a gruff voice into Duo's coma like sleep. All Duo did was grumble something under his breath and turned over. . The voice came again, "Get up Maxwell! We need the disc and your report." Duo halfway opened one eye to "glare" at the voice. He blinked a few times to get used to the light. The blurred figure, he identified as Wufei, smirked through his irritation. Duo grumbled something barely audible, "Go away, now." Wufei grabbed the young American by his braid and yanked him off the couch. Duo's violet eyes snapped open wide with a sharp yell of pain and surprise. Wufei still had his braid when he snarled again, " Get up, now." Another yank was administered to Duo's chestnut braid. Which resulted in another yelp, "Ok, ok I'm up… Just let go of my braid!" Wufei let go of the braid and looked at the American boy.  
  
"Did you get the disk?" Duo was examining his head to make sure the braid was still attached, so he didn't answer. Wufei rolled his eyes and repeated, "Did you get the disk?" Duo nodded not taking his eyes off of the braid. "Well then where is it? We need to send it to… them." Wufei still didn't know what to call the new organization they worked for. Duo looked up at his Chinese comrade, "Nea and the other two are gonna come pick up the disk." Wufei's eyes narrowed at the name, he didn't like the thought of women handling something so important. Duo waved the disc in front of Wufei's face to get him out of his woman-hating mode. Wufei took the disk and asked, "When are they getting here?" Duo yawned and stretched, "9:30" "Well then they'll be here in 45 minutes." Duo's eyes got wide and looked at the clock, he ran up the stairs about how no one woke him up, having to write a report, shower, and re-braid his hair. Quatre was in the hall walking away from the shower and said, "Morning Duo." Duo grumbled a hello and ran into the shower.  
  
  
  
~~ 30 minutes later ~~  
  
  
  
Duo walked out of the bathroom with a towel on. When he walked into his room he noticed someone sitting on his bed. He took a step back and turned on the light. His face turned a quick crimson as he saw Nea sitting on his bed playing with one her trademark daggers. She looked up and saw Duo in a white towel wrapped around his waist. Her face turned red as she lowered her eyes, "Umm….. I'm sorry Duo… but umm… they sent me up here so I wouldn't kill Wufei." Then 'accidentally' she wondered, "How can he have such a great tan like that. I wonder if….." Nea mentally slaps herself for the baaaaad thought. Duo shifted in a fidgety way and muttered, "Err… It's okay."  
  
Nea stood up to leave, "Umm.. did you write the report?" Duo looked at her quietly then answered, "No I just got up awhile ago." He gave her one of his trademark grins, which always made Nea smile. She smiled back, "Well I guess we'll be here awhile." She gave an evil grin thinking, "This gives me a reason to kill Wufei." Duo knew her too well, "Don't plot against Wufei." He said it rather bluntly. "But Duo!" she said in a whining tone. Duo raised an eyebrow, "First time I've talked to her in weeks, we're caught in a dream situation and we're arguing over if she should kill Wufei or not! What the hell is going through my head?! Should I take advantage of this….? But I have guilt… damn conscience! And I don't think I could handle being around her anymore, tension."  
  
Nea stood there in a slight cute pouting look waiting for Duo's permission to dismember Wufei. "Duo c'mon I won't kill him, promise it will b-" Nea was cut off by Duo kissing her, "Is this to shut me up? Well I don't give a damn it's a kiss from Duo Maxwell which I haven't had in a while." She thought. Nea had been standing pretty close to Duo, to leave the room since he was still in the door. "It shouldn't go farther than this. We could ruin our lives or get kicked from the organization." Duo repeated over and over in his head. Nea wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They both let up for breath, Nea turned red again while Duo gave a small smile.  
  
"D-Duo-kun?" Nea averted her eyes to the wall and unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Duo looked at her and thought frantically, "It's been too long, she doesn't love me anymore! I knew we should've moved to the base!" yet he replied to the question coolly Heero like almost, "Hai?" "… Umm.. Duo…" Duo wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down on her lovingly. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Please." Ran through his mind chronically, the curse of being a teen, pessimistic feeling for everything. Nea looked at him quietly then laid her head against his muscular chest closing her eyes and murmured just loud enough to be heard, "I love you Duo-kun." Duo smiled in relief then said, "I love you too Ne-chan." Nea smiled happily against Duo's chest, breathing correctly again.  
  
Someone opened the door to the hall behind Duo, "Oh, whoa.. am I interrupting something?" Nea grumbled something that sounded like 'not anymore stupid ass'. Nea let go of Duo as he did the same. She walked out of the room past the rookie, Sammy. "Why did we have to bring that pitiful excuse of the male species over here." Nea thought irritably, "Umm.. Nea they want you downstairs, we're leaving." Nea's head whipped around to look at the 14yr old boy, "Nani?! I mean What!?!" Sammy blinked, "We're leaving?" "Who says!? We can't leave without the report!!" Nea wanted to spend time with Duo, not wanting to go forever without him. Plus she knew Ravey (Raven) wouldn't want to leave Heero yet either. "No one says. Except Zaria." "Zaria can't boss me around!" The two get into a heated argument over, anything and everything.  
  
As this was going on Duo was getting dressed. "She actually said it. She said she loved me. I can't believe it. I wonder if she has time to go to lunch or the movies, or something while she's in town…" Duo was completely dressed and sitting on his bed thinking, playing with his wet braid (he braided it in the bathroom after his shower), as he did this he heard yelling coming from the hall. He hopped up and stuck his head out the door and sighs. He walks over to his girlfriend halfway the hall who is yelling at a boy looking 4yr.s younger than her. Nea doesn't notice Duo; well neither of them noticed him.  
  
So he walked behind her, (they had kinds circled so her back was facing the direction of Duo's door), and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before she could react to that he kissed her cheek and said playfully, "Sup Gorgeous." Nea turned her head slightly to look at Duo. He just smiled, "Duo I think you're going to ruin all my fun." Duo pouted and said playfully (yes again), "No all your fun." He emphasized all. Sammy couldn't help but crack up from her look (he thought it was funny). She recovered from the slight shocked/embarrassed expression and smiled playfully, ignoring Sammy and kissed Duo. "Alright then." Duo couldn't help but grin from the response. Sammy stopped laughing and grumbled, "Get a room." Duo stuck his tongue out at the boy and said, "I have a room runt." Sammy narrowed his eyes; "I am not a runt!" "Yes you are, you're a girly looking runt at that too." Duo spoke in a cool voice as he argued with the lesser person. Sammy's eyes widen as he opened his mouth to say something, but Duo's attention is taken from the argument by Nea's… kiss. "Hn." Was all Duo could think to say without sounding like a total idiot. "You're not supposed to fight with him." she said in a sweet tone, then she grabbed his hand and walked downstairs.  
  
"Why are we going here?" Nea looked at Duo, "Because, Zaria's saying we have to leave." At the foot of the stairs (where they were standing) she wrapped her arms around Duo's neck, her face kinda close to his, "You don't want to leave yet, do you want me to leave Duo?" she asked this innocently and sweetly. Duo cleared his throat as his face got a pink tint over his tan, "Err.. of course not Ne-chan." Nea smiled happily, "Good. But could you tell Zaria that? She probably won't listen to just me." Not that Zaria was a bad person, it was just hard to get her to change her mind about something. Plus she was kind of ticked at not having a boyfriend. "Err… Ne- chan not that I don't want to tell her-" Nea's eyes gave a slight glow as she glared at Duo, "Duo Maxwell! Don't tell me you're afraid of Zaria!" Duo cringed slightly from the sudden screaming and he could hear a faint laugh coming from upstairs. "No! I am not afraid of her. You should be able to talk to her since she is your sister." Nea realizes that she yelled at Duo in pure frustration, and felt bad because it was wrong. "I'm sorry Duo. It's just that I'm mad that she's trying to get us to leave so soon after not seeing you in forever. I missed you so much Duo." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and leaned against him. Duo thought confused, "How can women be so emotional?" [That question was the compliments of my dad when he was confused with my mom] Duo didn't notice Wufei sitting on the couch by the stairs until he heard, "Tsk, tsk." In the background after Nea's apology. Duo looked up and saw Wufei standing there glaring at the two, "Pitiful." Was all he said before Nea tackled him. "That's the second time today a moment's been ruined!! I'm gonna kill you!!!" She started to choke him. Wufei kicked her off with a little difficulty (her grip on his neck not her weight). "Woman!! Have you totally lost your mind!?" Nea sat on the floor, "No I haven't lost my mind!" Nea got up and walked away. "Thanx Wufei." Duo said in an irritated cold voice. Duo walked the other way while Wufei stood and dusted himself off.  
  
Nea walked to the den where Zaria was. But she stopped before she opened the door, "Tro-kun." Was a quiet voice that sounded like Zaria's. Nea opened the door a bit and peeked in. She saw Zaria leaning against Trowa. Nea grinned thinking, "I knew she liked Trowa, but I didn't know it was mutual." Trowa had his arm wrapped around Zaria, "What is this feeling? It's something like I feel for Catherine, but stronger." Trowa looks at Zaria quietly, as she leans against him smiling her eyes closed. "Trowa I hope this lasts forever, like the other's." she wished silently.  
  
Someone clears their throat behind Nea. Her back goes stiff and she stands up straight turning around immediately. She sees Quatre standing with an eyebrow raised. "May I ask why you are spying?" Nea blushes slightly and puts a hand behind her head smiling slightly. "Err… umm… because.. ummm… Zaria is going out with Trowa and she didn't tell me!" Quatre gave a sweatdrop look as he looked at his friend, "That gives you no reason to spy." Nea's smile got bigger, "Do my actions ever have reason Quat-ee-boy?" Quatre really didn't like when she called him that, "Then what are your missions?" Nea looks straight at Quatre and comments, "Those aren't me. Those are orders." Quatre looks at her seriously, :Then why don't you quit?" Nea squeaks, "Quit?! Are you insane! The Organization is my entire life!" Quatre smiles knowingly, "Then some of your actions have reason" Nea sighs and mutters, "Why do you have to be so smart?" Quatre blinks then grins, "Because I'm a born business man." Nea looks at Quatre shiftily, "Yeah, right." Quatre glares at her, but her attention is drawn away by Duo walking by, probably going to the kitchen.  
  
Nea's face brightened, "Duo!" she said happily. Duo looks toward her and Quatre and raises an eyebrow, Quatre knows Duo well enough to know what he is thinking. In response to the fact of this knowledge, Quatre turns a quick pink and steps away from Nea shaking his head, "Don't even think about it Duo." Duo grins, "Good because someone was about to be stepped on by Deathscythe." He looked in Nea's direction. Nea blushed and her voice became squeaky again, "Me and Quatre?!" she points to herself and Quatre in turn, "Duo you must have lost it!" Quatre didn't say anything to that comment. Duo went into hysterics, while Nea just looked… Nea like. Quatre walked away.  
  
When Duo *finally* stopped laughing he looked at Nea and grinned. Nea blinks and asks curiously, "What? What?!" Duo just smiles and says, "Nothing, nothing." Nea rolls her eyes and brushes past him walking toward the kitchen. Duo follows in his silent grinning. When Nea enters the kitchen she sees Sammy, Raven and a butcher knife. She clears her throat for attention from the two. Raven in turn yelled, "WHAT!?" Nea took a step back and said, "Just wanted to tell you to stop, cause I'm trying to get something to eat. Ok?"  
  
Raven nods, leaning against the wall behind her arms crosses watching her quarry intently.  
  
Duo had walked in right after Nea and was surprised by the whole situation. Nea went straight to the fridge and got two sodas, then she went to the cabinets and grabbed a big bag of chips. Nea walked past Duo, who was by the door, grabbed his braid and walked him out the door. "Hey le the braid go!! Let the Braid go damnit!!" Nea dragged him into the living room then let his braid go. "Happy?" Duo looked up at her and sat on the couch grabbing her into his lap, "Very." Nea blinked and smiled, "Good." She handed him his soda and grabbed the remote before he could. Duo's eyes slit, " Give. Me. the. Remote." Nea smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, "No." she hopped out of his lap and curled up in the La-Z-Boy. "I am not watching any chick flix." Duo said bluntly. Nea changed it to Lethal Weapon and looked toward Duo, "What did you say?" Duo's eyes were concentrated on the screen, "Nothing. Nothing." 


	2. chapter 2, finally

Title: For the Love of The Gundam Boys.. And More

Authoress: Shadow Kei

Summary: … the girl's are over at the guy's safe house, chillin'

Authoress Notes: YAY! I'm actually going to type this up! I've had it written for the longest, just too lazy to type it all up!!! YEEEEEE! *smile smile* I'd like reviews please, because the last person that read this was Jenn and that was in March, and it's JUNE! But anyway, no more school so I have more time to write ^-^

G-guys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kei: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! 

G-guys teary eyed, 'cept Heero, he's got a gun.

Kei: That means I'll write more 1x2 stories!

Heero: ^-^!

Kei: Thank god -.-

Quatre: What about 3x4 or 3x5!?

Kei: ….. You little whore.

Quatre: =Þ 

Kei: …I don't want to know where that tongue's been young man.

Trowa and Wufei cough

Kei's nose starts to bleed, then passes out from blood loss

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~

~~~~~~30 minutes into the movie~~~~~~

The phone rings. It continues to ring and Duo snarls and get up, and answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Good afternoon Maxwell." 

Duo quickly became alert at the sound of the Commander's voice. "Er.. sir" 

There was a slight chuckle from the other end, "Well then Maxwell, how did your mission go?"

Duo smiled and leaned against the wall, "It was a snap."

"Well I hope you got the right information" the Commander said bluntly.

Duo absentmindedly snarled into the receiver, "Of course, I got the right information. Dr. Zeon's files! Then deleted them from the main frame!"

"Good job then Maxwell. Tell the girls to be back by seven, they have… business to attend to" 

"Yes, sir"

There was a click and the conversation was over.

Nea had turned off the t.v and curled up in the recliner she had been sitting in. Duo walked over to her and brushed a stray hair out of her face gently.

Nea looked up at him sleepily, "Wha?" 

Duo grinned and replied, "The Commander says"

Nea immediately sits up, alert at the mention of him.

"The Commander says for the three of you to be back by 7 with the disk." 

Nea nods noting it in her brain, "Oh, anything else he say?"

"Yeah, he also said that you are to obey everything I say until you leave, since I did so well in my mission"

Nea threw a pillow at Duo's head, "In your dreams Duo."

Duo sighs, "Yes, I know and what wonderful dreams they are"

Nea blinks, then rolls her eyes, "Duo?"

Duo looks up from his 'thoughts', "Hai?"

Nea leans forward and sets her face in her hands and asks inquisitively, "What are the dreams about?" 

Duo grinned, blushed a little, and put a hand behind his head, "Er… umm… nothing. The dreams are of nothing"

Nea throws another pillow at him and hits him in the face, "Liar"

Duo looks at her, "So, what if I am? I'm a thief too"

Nea put on a Southern accent, "The thief that stole mah hart!" 

Duo went into hysteria, Nea slipped onto the couch to sit beside him.

As soon as Duo was done laughing and noticed Nea sitting right beside him, he 'tackled' her so she fell on her back on the couch.

Nea blinked with confusion, Duo smiled and said in one of those 'sexy' movie voices, "Ey baby, come here often?" (A/N: I wrote this a long time ago.. in classes, I presume I was under the influence of sugar/crack/ happy stuff/ or being around my friends x.x)

Nea rolled her eyes, "Duo Maxwell, you have less sense than me. Now move." 

Duo shook his head, "Not really, I have sense, I just don't use it. And I'm kinda comfortable ya know" 

Nea glared at him, "Move it Maxwell"

"Well, I feel **so** at this point"

Nea smiled, "Yeah I know. I'm such a loving person"

Duo nods then kisses her to catch her by surprise. Well the surprise attack worked, but she quickly recovered and kissed back.

After they both came out of the kiss Duo asked, "Still want me to move?"

"Yes"

Duo sat up and Nea did the same.

"Nea"

Nea yawned and leaned on Duo's shoulder, "Hm?"

"You know that kid, that I called a runt"

She nodded replying in a half-asleep tone, "Yeah, Sammie, Jari Tachi"

Duo nodded, "Well is her your brother or something"

"No one on the base is family to me. Blood"

"But aren't Zaria and Raven?"

"No. We just became good friends and adopted the same last name. But we act like sisters. No one 'cept the Commander and you know"

Duo nods again, "Oh"

Duo thought, 'So she has no family, like me. But her partners are like her family. That's a closer relationship that I have with the other pilots'

"Nea?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you known Zaria and Raven?"

"Since I was nine years old. Zaria was ten. And Raven's the same age as me"

'No wonder she's so close to them. That's most of her life' Duo thought.

"Duo, did the Commander only say the girls or did her say the four of them?"

Duo thought for a second, "Err.. it was the girls"

Nea nods and mutters, "Finally"

"Huh?"

Nea looked up at Duo, "Oh, you don't know? Well Sammie's gunna stay with you guys"

Duo nods then thinks, "WHAT!?!"

"He's going to live with the five of you"

"Where is gonna sleep!?"

"Umm.. on the couch? I don't know, talk to the Commander. Not me"

Duo leans back on the couch and mutters, "Fine. I will, later." 

Nea curled up against him, ready for a nap and replies, "Okay" without another word she fell asleep.

Duo looks at her and mutters, "Why do I have to the pillow?"

Nea snuggled closer to him.

Duo smiled and mutters, "Oh, yeah"

Raven knocked on Heero's room door. She didn't receive any acknowledgement, but walked in anyway. She looked into the dark room and saw the familiar dark figure shadowing the glowing computer screen. She smiled and walked up to him, silently. When she got behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on top of his.

Heero tried to shrug her off of him as he continued typing.

Raven pouted, "Hee-kun, you gonna be so mean after so long without seeing me?"

Heero looked at her from the corner of his eye then slightly smiled, "Hai" he said coolly.

"Heero Yuy! How dare you say something like that you your girlfriend! Who you haven't seen in weeks, months, years, centuries!!!!!!"

Heero stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven shut up.

"Bishoujo Baka" is all he said before he kissed her. 

(Heero had gotten back from a mission, at 12 o'clock)

Raven kissed back, blushing slightly. Heero ended the kiss looking into Raven's eyes, smiling. (Remember Heero, non-smiling Chibi Bastard. But Raven makes him smile ^-^) Raven snuggled up in his arms against his chest. She took in the scent of his Aramis cologne, and felt the soft cotton of his tank top against her cheek. Heero's smile didn't fade or falter as he held Raven.

They stayed silent for awhile, until Heero asked, "Would you like to sit down?" (-.-' yes I know, more of a trowa or quatre comment)

Raven let go of him (his neck! Nasty minded ppl. Bad) and plops down on his bed.

Heero takes a seat in his computer chair and turns to face her. 

'I hate it when is face is shadowed like that. Even though it gives him this sexy mysterious look *sigh*. But only I can see that him. I love you Heero' Raven thought.

"So, Bishonen, how ya been?"

Heero smiles again, "So you're learning Japanese now?"

Raven grins, "I've known a little and I still don't know too much. But I'm learning"

Heero nods, "That's good"

"Well, are you gonna tell how you been or what!?!" 

Heero smiles a little, "I've been good. A little tired and stressed, but okay" 

Raven looked at him sympathetically, "Aww, my poor baby" Raven wrapped her arms around Heero, sitting in his lap. 

Heero's face gained a slight crimson tint.

Raven smiled, "Feel any better?"

Heero looks at her quietly for a minute, "…………….yeah I guess"

Raven pouts, "Lies. You're supposed to tell the truth Heero"

Heero gave her a quick kiss, "I feel a lot better"

Raven grinned ^-^, "K"

Raven hugged him tight around the neck and kissed his forehead. She could feel the stressed tightness in his neck, shoulders, and back.

"Heero"

Unfortunately, Heero was back in his "him" mode, so he simply replied, "Hai"

"What was your mission about?"

Heero looked at her fir a second, "I can not tell you that"

"I can either find out from you or the files on the Base"

Heero didn't say anything for a moment, "You're allowed to go through mission articles?"

Raven gave a mischievous smile, "Only when I feel like hacking into them"

Heero sighs and mutters, "First woman I fall for, and she is a trouble maker"

Raven smiles, "Not as bad as Nea or Zaria. So you chose well"

Heero shook his head silently.

"Well then maybe you should've fell in love with Sammie. The little punk'll do whatever you say…. Unless you're Nea"

Heero glared at her for a minute then sighed shaking his head.

"Ra you…. are just…. You"

Raven grinned, "You used my nickname! If I had a cookie I'd give it to you"

Heero gave one of those sweat drop looks and muttered, "And the uniqueness is even more dominant the more you talk"

Raven kissed Heero, "You luv me, member?" 

"Yes, and I chose well, didn't I?"

"Hai, you did. The kawii-est, bishoujo-est, yashii-est one you could find"

Heero sighs, "Yes I chose well"

Raven hugged him tightly around the neck again. She noticed the tight muscles in his neck and shoulders.

"Heero"

He raised an eyebrow at the seriousness in her voice and on her face.

"hn"

"Your muscles are really tight. You must be really stressed. Poor baby"

"Yeah, the missions are really stressful at times. But it's nothing serious"

"Heero Yuy! If you got captured by the enemy because you couldn't handle the stupid controls 'cause your hands cramp or something I'd be worried to hell and ready to kill you! so.. umm.. ok.."

Heero's face didn't show his confusion, and neither did his voice, "What"

'What is she babbling on about? Gah. Women… one minute they make sense the next confusing the hell out of you'

Raven shook her head, "Nothing. I didn't say anything" 

'I just said I love you and couldn't stand to lose you' 

(COMMITMENT DAY…)

Raven smiled gently and hopped out of his lap.

"Where-"

"I'm gonna give you a massage. So take off your shirt"

Heero blinked, 'She normally doesn't talk.. or act like that. I wonder if something is wrong'

Heero did as instructed and laid on his stomach on his bed. Raven proceeded with his massage without another word. (30minute ordeal. Ra is pronounced Ray) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zaria was sitting in her car, thinking, listening to the radio blasting.

"Is Trowa really for me? It this just a phasic (phase-ic) thing? Do I only like him because the other two have pilot boyfriends? What about Mike?" 

The Song 'What Am I Gonna Do' came on and it completely stopped Zaria's thoughts as she listened to the music.

__

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do?

I was excited, cause I was falling, falling in love with you

Now that I've fallen, what am I gonna do?

A tear rolls down her cheek, she groans and mutters, "Gah! What is with me?! Why am I so emotional all of a sudden?" 

She looks at the clock quickly and snarls, "God, it's only 12:30. How am I supposed to hang around here and wait until they are ready to leave?" she grabs a sheet of notebook paper and pen. She quickly scribbles down in her handwriting

__

Whoever-

I'm going driving. Be back by 6:30 at latest. Don't worry, won't do anything…

Zaria S

She grabs one of her many knives out of a bag and stabs it through the blank top part of the paper and throws at the door. She nails it and drives off. As she drives off, she blasts her music with a slight smile. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Trowa sits on his bed staring at the window thinking. 

"Is it right? What am I going to do if it falls through? Does she doubt us like me? Why do I want to be with her?" Trowa thought silently.

He sighs thinking "I can't think. Maybe I should talk to someone…. No.. that's not me." 

He got up and walked out of his room

In Heero's room, Raven was sitting on Heero's back massaging his shoulders. 

"There?" she asked as she moved and kneaded his shoulder more.

"hai, there. Gawd that feels good"

Raven smiles, "Good" 

As she felt his muscles loosen she worked on his back. Heero moved his shoulders testing to see if they were loose. He was surprised when he felt all the tension was gone. He grinned to himself as an 'evil' thought crossed his mind, to 'test' to see if his muscles were back to normal. 

Heero quickly (very easily -.^) turned his body onto his back and leaned up on his elbows. Raven blinked once or twice then blushed furiously. Heero grinned (O.O almost Duo like) then he started laughing. 

'And only she can make me laugh and smile this way'

Raven smiled a bit to try and play off her crimson face. Heero sat up some more off of his elbows , his laughter died down.

Raven's face got redder, thinking he thought she was an idiot and… the 'closeness' (*cough*)

Heero's face was still lighted by a smile as he brought his hand to her jaw-line and drew her closer. Rave was surprised by this, but even more by the… explosive kiss. But she settled into it and closed her eyes, kissing back. 

'Well, good muscles are better' Heero thought coolly. 

'God, I bet I looked like a total moron! Um.. at least his muscles are better…' Raven thought

Heero broke off the kiss, Raven didn't protest.. aloud. Her blush gone down to her almost normal color. Heero gave her another quick kiss.

(Awww.. don't ya just wanna take him home!?!… I know I do.. and Duo and Wufei.. and Trowa.. fine assed me. *cough*

Trowa, Duo, and Heero blush and sweat-drop

Wufei blushed slightly and mumbles something about women (writer) bein two trackminded

Quatre yells WHAT ABOUT ME!?!

Nea errr… back to the fic

All sweat-drop cept Quatre whoz verdy mad)

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Nea starts to wake up and yawns. Duo looks at her from the relaxed position her had acquired.

"Morning hoshi"

Nea sat up stretching looking at Duo from the corner of her eye, "What time is it?"

Duo looked at his watch, "Err.. 1:17"

Nea nodded then turned to Duo with that 'I'm gonna make you do something, no matter what the hell you say' look in her eyes.

"Duo, love…."

Duo blinked nervously, "err… Yes?"

'Please let this **not** be like last time. **Please**' Duo pleaded silently.

Nea smiled innocently, to help with the persuasion, "Duo, take me to the mall… and the movies.."

Duo looked at her skeptically, "Why?"

"Duo! C'mon take me please"

"No"

"Duo Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

Trowa walked down the stairs as Nea said, 'duo take me please'. Trowa paused at the foot of the stairs, "Err. Am I interrupting something?"

Nea stopped in the middle of an 'eeeeeeee' (extension of 'please') to look at Trowa , "Trowa" Nea still had that look.

Trowa was hesitant to reply, knowing Nea's ways, "Yes"

Nea hopped up to stand in front of the taller boy, "Tro-kun.. Will you bring me to the mall and movies. Please?"

Duo gave a slight snarlish growl in the background. 

'Okay, good I thought she was trying to get him to…'

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~

FINALLY!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TYPE!?!?! I bet you don't! And I have a headache *tears*

Wufei: Quit whining onna

Kei: Don't talk to me! YOU QUATRE SPIT RIDDEN FIEND! 

Wufei coughs and doesn't say anything

Kei: Why.. why.. just why!?!

Heero: AU fic, now.

Kei: Head ache!!

Duo: And you have to bring Bree to the mall. You promised her.

Kei: HEAD ACHE!

Trowa: TAKE A DAMN MOTRIN

Kei passes out again

Quatre sets her on fire..

Duo:….. Review… Quatre's lost it again

Quatre giggles like a squirrel on speed in background

Heero: Send feedback to dark_sprite@hotmail.com 


End file.
